Checkmate
by Dlbn
Summary: You can learn a lot about your little brother through a game of chess.


Dlbn: A birthday gift for Seimei.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and the mentioned Asitai. The rest belongs to Yun Kouga. I make NO money off of writing this.

000

He just didn't get it. He had it all; funds, a proper living situation, a halfway decent job, Septimal Moon off his back, himself and Ritsuka on friendly terms, two willing servants…so why did he feel so empty inside? Maybe it was because one of his willing servants was quite _willingly_ banging his little brother behind closed doors and thought he didn't know. Maybe it was because while he and his brother were on friendly terms, Ritsuka had made it _very_ clear that they would never team up. Maybe it was because those rats in Septimal Moon were still alive and kicking. Well, that was a bit debatable considering Ritsu was blind, Nagisa was obsessed with Ritsu, Mikado was blinded by revenge, Nana was holed up in her computer room, Asitai was too busy trying to find a way to wake up his comatose fighter/boyfriend to actually care about Septimal Moon, and Chouma had up and left; choosing to side with Seimei instead. Maybe it was because Nisei's full-fledged alliance to him was starting to waver due to his newfound attraction to a certain Fearless sacrifice who hated Seimei with every fiber of his being.

As he stared out the window of his penthouse in Jiyugaoka, Seimei sighed. The fall season was beginning to pick up from October ending, and he could feel the cold bite of winter air beginning to waft in. He was rather surprised Nisei hadn't shown up to harass him on this day, but the now twenty-five year old was rather glad that he hadn't. While he didn't _hate_ his true Fighter's company, it did begin to grate on his nerves after a while, considering the only thing the raven would talk about was school work (he was a college student now, what a joke) or something he'd done with Mimuro over the weekend. Soubi was better company, but he only came around if Seimei contacted him first, and he'd be damned if he called the blonde up because he was _lonely_. It would have been nice if Ritsuka had managed to show up, but with his hectic college schedule, he doubted the former neko would be able to come over; even for a few minutes. Other than that, Seimei admittedly didn't have any other friends. Well, there _was_ Chouma, but she was off in Kyoto doing whatever she felt like doing. Allies or not, she wouldn't come to see Seimei even on his death bed, let alone his birthday. Was he really this pathetic? Being reduced to wanting _company_? He never needed others before, so why start now? Quarter-life crisis, he supposed. He'd heard that people had those in the same manner that they'd have midlife crises, but he didn't think it would happen to him. Then again, the 'great and powerful' Aoyagi Seimei was beginning to learn that he wasn't as invulnerable to basic human issues as he thought he was.

The three bedroom penthouse suddenly felt strangely empty, and it wasn't for the lack of furniture. Sure, he had a couch, chair, TV mounted to the wall, and a coffee table in the space, but the spacious area still felt and looked rather empty when he thought about it. He didn't have many possessions, as he didn't need such worldly pleasures, so the entire apartment seemed rather empty. He'd offered for Ritsuka to move in with him, but of course his twenty-two year old brother had declined. How else would he be able to 'secretly' sleep with Agatsuma whenever he wanted? Seimei shuddered at the thought of that _thing_ touching _his_ Ritsuka. Sure, Soubi was his Fighter as well, but now Seimei was _really_ starting to regret ordering him to find, serve, and love his brother. That was one of the biggest mistakes he'd ever made, honestly. Well, he was sure there were other big ones, like letting Septimal Moon or his wretched mother live when he could have just ended their lives with either his Nisei or, if he'd been enraged enough like he had been when he gouged out Ritsu's eyes with a pocketknife he'd confiscated from Nisei once, his own hands. He wasn't sure who was a bigger curse; the pathetic, lying traitors that made up Septimal Moon, or the mother that abused _his_ Ritsuka.

Sick of feeling sorry for himself, Seimei tossed on a black corduroy jacket and slipped on his shoes before leaving the apartment and locking it behind him.

000

The streets were alive with people rushing to and fro. Businessmen in pressed dark suits and young women chasing after small children filled the cobblestone streets as Seimei made himself a nice spot to sit at one of the public chess tables. It was one of the middle tables, where people didn't normally sit. He had no one to play with, but that didn't mean that he couldn't exercise his mind by playing on his own. Nisei claimed he knew how to play, but he screwed up on it so badly that Seimei had both a hard time believing him, and a hard time playing against him without thinking he was throwing the game on purpose. He lost himself in the game, imagining he was playing against some kind of worthy opponent instead of his own mind. It wasn't until he was stuck that a hand reached into his line of vision and moved a knight to capture a bishop. Blinking in surprise that someone had outwitted him _and_ dared to barge in on a personal game, he looked up at the offending hand's owner. He was quite surprised to see a very familiar delicate face framed by raven black hair smiling back at him. The boy-the man now, he had to remind himself-sat himself at the table.

"Your move." He greeted.

"A funny way to start a conversation." Seimei made a move.

Neither said anything until both King were in check with one another.

"Hm." The other man stated. "Two kings forever locked in a stalemate."

"Until the pieces reset." Another voice reminded him.

Seimei almost shuddered. How did he not sense that Agatsuma was there as well?

"You brought your pet." Seimei deadpanned.

"Hm?" The other male cocked an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?" He began resetting the pieces. "I don't own a dog."

Seimei rolled his eyes. "Your boyfriend is here." He tried again.

"You didn't notice sooner? I'm surprised at you, Seimei." Soubi stated.

"You're speaking to me in such a manner? I'm rather surprised with you as well, Soubi."

"Ah, so you _are_ aware that I have a name."

The man held up a hand. "Enough." He ordered, the tone of his voice commanding obedience.

"Hai. Gomennasai, Ritsuka."

Soubi bowed a little bit, making the plum eyed young man in front of him smile.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I just feel like we should be a little more…civil and tolerant on this day. It's a special day, no?" Ritsuka tipped backwards to stare up at the blonde.

"One could say that, certainly." Soubi agreed.

Ritsuka sat back up, making his first move on the board, leading with his left knight. Seimei sighed, countering Ritsuka's move with a pawn.

"That's so like you." Ritsuka stated, moving the knight again to capture the pawn. "Sending your pawns out to die for you."

"And that's quite like you, as well, Ritsuka." Seimei made his next move. "Using your knight to protect everyone else."

"Hm." Ritsuka nodded. "I suppose a game of chess does reveal more about the players then one would hope. It all just matters how well you pay attention. For example, one who leads with a pawn is, well, like you."

"And one who leads with a knight would be like you. However, there are no other plausible ways to begin the game."

"Ah, but if you pay attention to your opponent's moves enough, you may be able to discover what their next move might be."

Something in Seimei's mind clicked.

"I have a feeling that this discussion isn't just about chess anymore, is it?"

"Aren't you a clever one?" Soubi scoffed, making Ritsuka giggle.

"You could say that, brother dear." Ritsuka replied, capturing a bishop.

"What have you heard?"

"Nothing that would interest you."

Even without ears to flatten against his brother's skull, Seimei knew that the younger Aoyagi was lying to him.

"Nothing, eh?" Seimei asked. "You wouldn't bring it up if it were only 'nothing'."

"You always want to know everything."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Ritsuka shrugged. "They know we talk, Seimei. If they had any prevalent information regarding you, they certainly wouldn't let me in on it."

 _They_ being Septimal Moon. As expected of him, when Ritsuka turned eighteen, he finally gave in and took his rightful place in Septimal Moon. Seimei didn't hate him for it, and understood why he did it, but it did sting a little. Sure, he was semi-friends with Gomon and her fighter, and he was close to Asitai, but didn't he remember that they had decided as a group to _execute_ him? Sure, he probably deserved it, but that wasn't the problem.

"Talking and aligning yourself with someone and their cause are two totally different things."

"I know." Ritsuka nodded. "But regardless, they don't want to risk me becoming a turncoat."

"History often repeats itself, Ritsuka." Soubi said, giving Seimei a keen eye.

Seimei returned the glare until he got bored, since the blonde didn't back down like he used to, being around Ritsuka certainly gave him a newfound bravado that it wouldn't have beforehand. How interesting. Apparently sex was a bigger manipulator then fear. If Seimei had the desire to do such things, he would have made a note of it for later. He was slightly embarrassed that this younger brother did not retain his ears while he did at age twenty-five, but he hated the touch of other people on his _hand_ , let alone more private and sensitive parts of his body. Ritsuka, however, was always a touchy-feely person, and sex seemed to be something the younger enjoyed. Though was obviously embarrassed the first time he greeted Seimei without his ears. He hadn't said who it was, only that it was someone he cared very much for, but the looks they'd give one another and the seemingly innocent touches that lasted just a bit too long to stay innocent gave it away that it was Soubi. Seimei would have figured it out otherwise; something he told Nisei every time the slightly older male would jest at him for not figuring it out sooner. Nisei thought he knew everything, but what he did know didn't compare to what he didn't know.

"Hai, I suppose this is true. However they know as well as the three of us do that I am nothing like you." Ritsuka directed his look to Seimei, smirking a bit before making his next move. "My apologies. I hope I didn't offend."

"Not at all."

"Good. I know what happens when someone gets on your bad side, after all."

"You could never get on my bad side, Ritsuka."

"Says Satan." Soubi replied.

"Soubi, how rude." Ritsuka chastised his Fighter. "Don't insult Satan like that."

The two of them shared a laugh while Seimei's ears flattened against his head.

"Gomennasai, Seimei. I couldn't help myself." Ritsuka chuckled.

"Hm." Seimei nodded. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"Do you miss them?"

"Who?"

Seimei's ears twitched, making Ritsuka blush.

"People mistook me for a high schooler until I was nineteen. Losing them was a blessing."

"I miss them." Soubi muttered.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have taken them, hm?"

Ritsuka glared. "Soubi, would you go get me some Boba tea?"

"Sure. Strawberry?"

"Oh, you know me so well." Ritsuka all but cooed.

Soubi chuckled, patting Ritsuka's shoulder before leaving. Seimei watched the blonde vanish, noting how the bond between him and Ritsuka was shimmering.

"Now, as for you, don't be so rude." Ritsuka stated. "Just jealous that you didn't get to take them, Seimei?"

'That joke has gotten far too stale for my tastes." Seimei muttered.

Okay, so he _had_ had a bit of a brother-complex when he was younger, but it had nothing to do with a sexual nature. He was just obsessed with his little brother and the sheer power his small body contained that he didn't know about. Granted, he would have if he hadn't lost his memories regarding it thanks to a spell from Nisei backfiring because it was too strong for him to handle. Seimei still felt responsible, but he wouldn't let neither Ritsuka nor Nisei know that bit. He'd never hear the end of it for growing a conscience.

"I still find it hilarious, if not downright disturbing, that anyone could even think of their own sibling in that manner."

"Nagisa-sensei is one of the few people that ever was that way, I think. That I've come across anyway."

"She's like you in a way. Obsessed with her sister in the same manner you were obsessed with me. I don't think she liked her sister in a sexual way, but from what I've been told, her sister was her Fighter before she passed."

"Correct. She was already deceased when Ritsu and Soubi's mother found her."

"Ah, yes, I was told how Septimal Moon came to be. I'm rather grateful that expulsion clause is no longer in effect."

"We'd be safe, of course. Both as members of Septimal Moon, and from record alone."

" _Former_ member and current member, in case you've forgotten."

"I haven't. Just a simplification of the phrase. However, my point stands. Neither of us ever attended the academy anyway."

"Soubi did."

"Before either of our times." Seimei pointed out. "He graduated long before Ritsu turned him over to me. Regardless, Ritsu trained him _specifically_ to surpass his own incredibly talented mother."

"Ah, Seimei praising someone?" Ritsuka chuckled. "I should have recorded that."

"It wouldn't do me well to speak ill of the deceased, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka frowned. "We went to the grave site the other day. It was her birthday."

"October 26th, no?"

"Hai." Ritsuka nodded. "It was rather…strange…to see Soubi in such an emotional state."

"Oh? I'd never known him to show any emotion."

"Of course not. You and Ritsu beat it out of him." Ritsuka practically growled, forgetting how emotionless he tended to show himself to be.

"I never beat my Fighters."

"Bullshit." Ritsuka captured his brother's second knight. "I know more than you think I do."

"Do you know?" Seimei wondered. "Or do you just know what those lying traitors at Septimal Moon told you?"

"Last I checked, you were a lying traitor of Septimal Moon as well."

"Touché." Seimei nodded slowly, as if contemplating his brother's words.

While he betrayed the entirety of Septimal Moon on his own, those bastards had betrayed him first. So he was right in wanting and getting revenge, no? And as far as he was concerned, taking Ritsu's eyes and best student counted as enough revenge. Sure, he had the others to play with, but some of them were no fun. It was easy to find Kunugi's weakness, as it came in the form of his comatose fighter and former lover. Nagisa's weakness was of her already deceased sister and her Zeroes, who had shown that they were _quite_ adept at foiling Seimei's plans as well as befriending Ritsuka. Nanas weakness was her computers, that left his sweet Ritsuka, who he'd never hurt in the name of revenge or any other circumstances. If ever a time came where he would go against Septimal Moon again, he'd be certain to leave Ritsuka, and possibly his fighter, alone. After all, with Ritsuka the only surviving member and being in charge of the whole thing, he was untouchable. No one would go up against Septimal Moon if they knew that the only surviving member was the protected little brother of the well-known, well respected, and highly feared Aoyagi Seimei, aka Beloved. Going up against Ritsuka if he was the surviving Septimal moon member would make them a target of Seimei as well, and one didn't want to be a target of Seimei when it involved Ritsuka. That would not bode well for anyone.

Ritsuka said nothing more about that matter as their game continued.

"It's been years now, since I saw mother last." Ritsuka informed. "Have you been to the house since I left?"

"No, I have not. I saw her right before you did." Seimei admitted. "The sweet shock and terror on her face mixed with awe that her believed to be deceased son was alive and well." He chuckled. "Father went home one day to get the rest of his stuff and she went off on him about my being alive. Attacked him with a butcher knife when he argued."

"I'm well aware. I walked in on the scene, yes." Ritsuka nodded, moving a piece. "It was rather disturbing. Seeing mother attack someone that isn't me. I'm the one who called the ambulance. Once I heard them coming, I left. No one was any wiser. Father didn't try to find me."

"That's when you moved in with Soubi."

"Moved into Soubi's. You hadn't released him yet. He was stuck with you and Akame at the time. I merely moved into the empty apartment and waited for him to come back."

Seimei nodded. "Mother's in a mental health facility. Has been since about three days after the ambulance took her away."

"How do you know this information?"

"I know some people."

'You hired Faceless."

"Is there any other way to get information?"

"Have Akame hack it up." Ritsuka smirked. "Cat pun very much intended."

Seimei felt Soubi come back before he actually saw him appear. The blonde handed Ritsuka his drink, receiving a thanks and small smile even though Ritsuka didn't turn away from the game; contemplating his next move and the next words to fall off his tongue.

"I'm sure you did." Seimei muttered, making his move.

Ritsuka countered. "You're too predictable, Seimei."

"As are you, brother."

Ritsuka nodded once. "I didn't come here to philosophize or have a completely predictable conversation with you."

"Then what exactly are you here for? It can't be to simply _catch up_."

"There's a reason I'm here and you know it without me even saying it. It's November fourteenth. I came to find you the same way you'd come locate me on December twenty-first."

Seimei nodded once. "Didn't want me to be alone on my birthday, Ritsuka? How noble of you."

"Noble? I wouldn't describe it that way. After all, isn't it normal for siblings to seek one another out on their birthdays and other important occasions?"

"I can't recall the last solstice or Christmas we ever spent time together."

"I won't come around that apartment of yours with your dog nearby." Ritsuka stated. "You know this as well as I do."

"Jealous?"

"Heavens, no." Ritsuka drank some of his pink colored tea. "I just can't stand the sight of him, nor the constant _whining_ about how I didn't stop Soubi from breaking his finger _or_ reprimand him for it. You know how I feel about Akame."

"I share the sentiment." Soubi nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual. At least, from what I've heard him complain about, it is." Seimei nodded.

"Hm."

"It's odd isn't it? For twenty-three years you and I have inhabited this planet together." Ritsuka commented off hand. "Yet I've only really _known_ you for thirteen of them."

"Are you referring to how I presented myself to you and the public all these years versus the me that Septimal Moon is oh so certain is the _real_ me? Perhaps you're both off the grid with that one, no?"

"If you've been playing me this entire time, Seimei, you can consider our agreement null and void. I won't be made a fool of again, understood?"

"Completely." Seimei nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it, Ritsuka."

"Of course you wouldn't. You need to be on my good side so I can better serve you later on. Just like any other one of your slaves."

"You could never be a slave to me, Ritsuka."

"Oh, but Seimei, I already am. Living my life tiptoeing around you and your current plans and possible ones. Always waiting for that one call or appearance on our doorstep," he looked up at Soubi only briefly, "begging me for my assistance in some grand scheme to rise to power and overthrow Septimal Moon."

"I've already got my Septimal Moon." Seimei said, making Ritsuka's gaze snap back up to his brother. "You know that as well as I do. I don't need your assistance to take over, but there certainly is a spot at my side."

"As your pet."

"No. As my most trusted assistant and advisor."

'Somehow I don't believe that." Soubi tossed in.

"And you shouldn't." A familiar, rather silky voice greeted. "You know how your brother is just as well as I do."

A chin rested on the top of Seimei's head, causing the sacrifice to bat it away. His hand slapped against the offending chin's connected cheek. The owner pulled back, rubbing the spot and cursing at him in binary.

"Akame." Ritsuka greeted through gritted teeth. "You're doing well, I see."

"As well as one can expect to be in my situation." Akame replied, unwrapping a blue scarf from his neck. "Agatsuma."

"Akame." Soubi didn't take his eyes off the crooked middle finger on the fighter's right hand; where his name rested and Soubi made his fracture.

"Well, now that the pleasantries are out of the way." Ritsuka's face showed clear disgust, though he attempted to hide it not only moments later. "We should be making our leave."

Ritsuka held a hand out to Soubi. The blonde handed him an envelope from his jacket pocket, not taking his eyes off the raven haired fighter. Ritsuka slid it across the table to Seimei with one finger.

"For you." Ritsuka informed, standing and moving his final piece.

"You shouldn't have." His brother replied, not looking away from the young man that was about to walk away from him.

Ritsuka shrugged. "I shouldn't do a lot of the things that I do, as do you." Ritsuka adjusted his coat over his shoulders.

"I suppose that would be true of anyone." Seimei moved his piece. "Check."

Seimei felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Especially you." Nisei stated, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Seimei."

Seimei wiped his face, glaring up at the fighter. "Do that again and I'll personally fracture your other fingers."

Ritsuka moved a piece while he wasn't paying attention. "Check." He muttered to himself.

Nisei's nose crinkled as he stood. "Sorry, I won't wish you a happy birthday ever again." He muttered.

"Not what I meant, baka, and you know that."

Seimei looked at the board and moved his piece.

Ritsuka shook his head. "Before I go, dear brother, a word of advice."

"Hai?"

"Don't underestimate your opponent or be blinded by his words." He moved his final standing piece. "Stalemate."

Seimei stared at him in confusion.

"It may just get you killed." Ritsuka winked. "Come on, Soubi."

He grabbed his drink in one hand and offered Soubi the other one. The blonde happily took it, jamming his free hand into his coat pocket.

"Happy birthday, Seimei." They spoke as one, before beginning to walk down the street.

Seimei watched them go until they rounded the corner and could no longer be seen. His fingers found the envelope Ritsuka had given him.

"Well, I'll be." Nisei chuckled. "Are you two certain you didn't set this game up?"

Seimei looked at the board, scoffing as he stood. "Of course not." He stated. "Come, it's getting rather chilly."

Nisei took a few steps until Seimei followed and fell into step at his side.

"What's the envelope?" Nisei wondered.

Seimei pulled open the flap gently, barely paying attention as he tried to decipher his brother's words. He pulled out a plain black card and opened it up to the white inside. Ritsuka's sloppy English handwriting was inside.

 _You think your biggest threat is Ritsu and his Septimal Moon. You're wrong. Your biggest threat is me._

 _Loveless_

His real name was signed on the bottom in kanji. Seimei smirked and put the card into his pocket. Ritsuka thought he stood a chance against his brother? Oh what sweet words of deceit were Septimal Moon filling his mind with? Sure, Ritsuka was the only one strong enough to hold his own against Seimei, but in the end he'd never win. If it came down to Loveless versus Beloved, Beloved would prevail.

"Well, Seimei? What is it? What is it?" Akame wondered, sounding like a hyper puppy.

"It's my birthday gift, and I don't intent on sharing." Seimei snapped.

"No fun." Nisei pouted. "Eh, I'll just read it while you sleep."

"My threat from earlier still stands, Nisei."

"Hey, Seimei, it's your birthday. Can't you take _one_ day off from being a total dick?"

"It's my birthday, Nisei. The day you should be more tolerable of my attitude. After all, this day only comes around once a year."

"Fortunately for me." Nisei stated, folding his hands behind his head and stretching his neck. "So where to, boss? Any plans for this _special_ day?"

"No."

"Well, then come with me." Nisei grabbed him by the coat sleeve, pulling his cursing sacrifice along with him.

Back at the table Seimei and his brother had been occupying, the white and black king pieces stood side by side in the center of the board.

000

Ritsuka sighed as he turned his cell phone over in his hands. Soubi sat in the center of the floor of their studio apartment, painting with vibrant red and orange on a pale white canvas in front of him.

"Something bothering you?" Soubi didn't look away from his painting.

"Do you think I made the right move?" Ritsuka wondered. "Challenging Seimei as I did?"

"It was a very telling move." Soubi stated. "Shows just how far you're willing to go to get one up on your brother. He won't see any kind of attack from you coming."

"I don't plan on attacking him." Ritsuka shook his head. "Just warning him that if it comes down to just the two of us in the end, which we all know it will, I'll be the victor. I don't intend to lose."

Ritsuka stood and walked to kneel beside the blonde fighter clad in a dirty, paint stained shirt. Sitting Indian style, Soubi was a head or two shorter than his younger sacrifice. Ritsuka clasped his face in both hands, tilting his chin up to face him. Confusion swirled in cobalt blue orbs as the pair locked eyes; the bond between them shimmering golden.

"And I know you won't fail me, will you?"

Soubi smirked. "Of course not."

"Even if it's against Seimei? The man who held your strings for so long?"

"Even so."

Ritsuka leaned down and pressed their lips together. Soubi moved so he was on his knees and laid the younger male to the ground underneath him. They split a moment later.

"Sukidayo, Ritsuka."

"Sukidayo, Soubi."

Their lips locked once more.

000

"Akame?" Seimei wondered, running his fingers through long, silky black locks of hair.

"Hai?" Nisei wondered, opening one chocolate eye and looking up at his master.

The fighter's head was on his master's lap, as he laid across the couch and Seimei sat up straight with his back flush against the back of the couch.

"If it comes down to a fight between them and us in the end, you won't fail me, will you?"

"Hm?" Nisei opened his other eye. "If it comes down to…?"

"Ritsuka and Agatsuma versus the two of us. Loveless versus Beloved. If it comes down to that, you'll win…"

"Is that a question, a prediction, or a command?"

"It is what you make of it."

"If it's a question, my answer is yes. If it's a prediction, we shall wait and see. If it's an order, then your wish is my command, master." Nisei smirked, settling back into place and closing his eyes.

Seimei continued threading Nisei's hair through his fingers. For such a man with a rough exterior personality, Nisei was rather soft and warm deep down, like an angry kitten. Seimei would have enjoyed the innocence if he found it in himself to think of Akame as anything other than a faithful lapdog laying in his lap and ready to bite at his command.

He thought back to the card still sitting in his coat pocket. Was Ritsuka trying to say something? Did his perfect little brother actually intend to challenge him and be victor? The very thought was laughable. Soubi was powerful, yes, but with Ritsuka being untrained, they weren't going to be all that successful as a unit. Sure his brother had seen his fair share of battles, albeit some tough ones against Bloodless and another tough unit that even Seimei had never faced before. But it was nothing compared to the numerous battles he had been in with both Nisei and Soubi, including a few fights against his former ally, Moonless.

"Poor, naïve Ritsuka."

"Hm?" Nisei opened one eye. "Hey, Seimei, does any of this have to do with that card your brother gave you?"

"It could. But you'll never know." Seimei promised.

Nisei huffed and muttered something in English about Seimei not being fair.

"Since when am I fair?" Seimei whispered back, placing a kiss amongst the raven locks on the top of Nisei's head, surprising them both.

The fighter looked up at his sacrifice in confusion. This definitely had something to do with Ritsuka. But like always, when it came to his dear little brother, Seimei was a closed and locked journal. He wouldn't read the card like he'd threatened, but he wasn't going to forget about this either. If there ever came a day when whatever was in that card came into play, or Seimei decided to tell him what was in it, he'd be ready to listen and try not to be surprised. Sleep slowly clouded his mind as he turned his head to the side a little to snuggle, into Seimei's lap and sleep for as long as the birthday boy would let him.

Seimei closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch, his fingers stopping their tentative dance in the slightly older male's hair. Ritsuka thought that he'd win against his brother, but he was wrong. Not only did Seimei have the experience, but he had the advantage that he could still turn Soubi to his side if he was willing to fight dirty. For Ritsuka, he'd give him a clean fight and let him try his best before winning. With a smile and thoughts of his sweet little Ritsuka in simpler times, Seimei drifted off into a weary slumber.

000

Back on the other side of town, Ritsuka flopped back against the pillows of the bed he shared with his Fighter after a rather vigorous night of physical activity. Soubi was curled up on his side, facing Ritsuka while one arm pulled him close into a warm embrace. Soubi brushed Ritsuka's hair aside and nuzzled his nose into the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

"Sukidayo, Ritsuka." Soubi muttered.

"Sukidayo, Soubi." Ritsuka muttered.

He felt the blonde falling asleep rather quickly as he smiled up at the ceiling.

"Rest well, brother dear." Ritsuka spoke in English, grinning like a fool. "Your day of reckoning draws ever closer."

A sleepy haze consumed the younger Aoyagi's mind as he turned into Soubi's embrace and let his eyes slip closed.

000

One day, the clash between Beloved and loveless would come to light. And when it hit, a storm would cloud the city of Tokyo. These two brothers, locked forever in a pure stalemate that neither was willing to break, would soon come to their undoing.


End file.
